Don't Jump
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: Sakura's been rejected by Sasuke for the last time. A song-fic for Tokio Hotel's 'Don't Jump'. Implied gaaraXsakura, mentioned character death. Yeah. Read it. Review it. It's good. Yeah.... Got nothing else to say.
1. Chapter 1

A girl of around 16 with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes was walking through the park, looking for something, or someone

**Don't Jump**

_**A girl of around 16 with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes was walking through the park, looking for something, or someone. She looked around; it was a beautiful sunset out now. There! She spotted him, sitting under her favorite sakura tree.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun!" she shouted out to get his attention. He barely just glanced up at her with a brief flash of annoyance before going back to whatever it was he was doing.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, Umm, how are you this evening?" She asked him politely, taking a seat next to him.**_

"_**Hn." He merely replied. She frowned slightly at the lack of response.**_

"_**Ano, I was wondering…" she trailed off, looking up at him again, blushing slightly now. He looked down at her with an annoyed expression.**_

"_**What is it? I'm busy so hurry up." He replied.**_

"_**I was wondering if…. You would go somewhere with me tonight?" She asked him, looking up at him hopefully with a slight blush adorning her cheeks.**_

_**  
Her eyes widened in shock at his reply.**_

_**He had glared at her with all his strength and replied, "Go away, you're annoying Sakura! You never leave me alone! What's your problem? When will it go through your head that I absolutely **__**despise**__** you? Go away and never even **__**think**__** of me **__**again**__**!"**_

_**As he said this, tears gathered up in her eyes as she looked down away from his glare. She spoke in a quiet shaky voice. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san." And with that, she stood quickly and ran away.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

She had ran after his harsh reply, she ran home first. When she got there, she had taken out all of her old 'emo' clothes and put them on, changing out of her happy clothes. She even put black streaks in her pink locks, along with wearing all the make-up that matched. After that, she ran again until she got to the tallest building she could find.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm_

Sakura was now standing on the roof of the building, enjoying the cool and calm air of the now still night. There was noise of traffic down below, but she didn't really care.

_I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now_

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered what had just taken place not even one hour ago. "Sasuke-kun…." She whispered quietly to herself as she let a few tears fall.

_  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_

She wondered if the city lights were watching her now. They did seem to be guiding her as she stepped closer to the edge, putting her hands on the railing. The roof was deserted, so there was no one to stop her.

Each tear of hers that fell, was like every promise Sasuke and her had made. They had been friends before, and had mostly promised to be friends at the least forever. Now, she wasn't even his acquaintance. What was it that he didn't find in her? She had no clue….

With those thoughts, she stepped over the railing and on the edge, looking down. It wasn't long before people had noticed her there and called for help.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

Sakura looked down at the officer that had the megaphone, asking her to come down, and saying how suicide wasn't the way to go. She only rolled her eyes.

_The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_

Sakura was now looking around at all the lights, mesmerized by the beautiful view, her beautiful last view.

Gaara was walking alone around the city of Konoha late night. He was thinking about Sakura, and how she told him she was going to try and ask Sasuke out again. He honestly didn't see what she had seen in him, he was just another guy that thought he was better then everyone else. He wished that she could see how much he loved her….

_  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump_

Hearing something about a girl on a building that seemed like she was gonna jump off, Gaara walked over and asked what they were talking about. It was Kiba who he heard it from, he probably heard it from Ino. Heh, figures.

"Why do you want to know, you stupid goth freak!" Kiba replied rather rudely. Gaara wasn't taking this crap, what if it was someone he knew, like Hinata or Sakura? Or even Temari?

Gaara picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Answer me if you know what's good for you! Now, where and who the fuck is it?" He asked/demanded with all of the venom he could.

Kiba, unable to answer from fear, pointed in the direction. "S-sak—" That was all Gaara needed as he ran off in the said direction.

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for_

On his way there, he was thinking about what might have happened. It was probably that stupid Sasuke-bastard!! Oh well, he'd get him after he'd get Sakura. And if she ended up jumping before he could get there, …well, let's not put that here.

_  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain_

Poor Sakura…. He knew that she probably felt alone, if not numb with pain. She had loved Sasuke and put so much faith in him, but he only threw it away. He knew what she felt like, there was a time when he had felt alone and pained, even numb too. He would try and get to her, try and help her before it was too late.

_  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

Sakura wanted this to end, she wanted to start again in a new life. And Gaara knew that. He couldn't let her though! He knew it was selfish of him to want to keep her there, but he couldn't help himself. She had shone so bright, and lit up everyone's lives. He couldn't bear to loose her.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

Gaara finally arrived at the building that had the most commotion. He knew this was the one. He pushed through the crowd and stopped briefly by the yellow police tape. He looked up and his eyes widened and his heart beat even faster. It was Sakura. She was getting ready to jump any minute. But he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with her whole 'emo' wardrobe.

_  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_

Gaara looked for a moment longer before running through the yellow police tape and into the building, heading for the stairs since the elevator had been out of order for a while. The police had tried to stop him before he entered, but he didn't listen.

Sakura glanced down at the crowd that had gathered. She thought she saw someone who looked like Gaara run into the building, but she thought she was imagining things. She looked around at the city lights, thinking.

_  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

Sakura was looking at the night sky now, remembering all the times she had with Gaara. She would miss him, and she knew it was selfish of her to do this, but she didn't want to live with the pain anymore. She hoped that he would always remember him, and she hoped that he would tell Sasuke what he had done to her.

Gaara was now halfway up the stairs. He really hoped that she hadn't jumped yet. He was pleading to God to make her change her mind, or to at least not attempt to jump till he got there.

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong_

Sakura knew that she couldn't pretend to be happy anymore. Her friends had only held her together for so long. She knew that any minute now, they wouldn't be able to hold on to her any more. She would jump into bliss.

_  
I don't know how long  
Just take my hand_

Gaara was ¾ the way up. 'Please, don't jump Sakura!' he thought while he stopped quickly to regain his breath.0

_  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump_

"It's almost time…." Sakura whispered to herself, looking away from the night sky and back down to the crowd below. It had grown larger.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

Gaara, after having started running again and regaining his confidence, had just ran through the door leading to the roof. Sakura didn't turn around.

_  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_

"SAKURA!! DON'T JUMP!!" Gaara yelled desperately. Sakura was looking at the city lights again.

"They're so beautiful, it'll be a beautiful last sight for me, won't it Gaara-kun?" She said softly

His eyes widened. "Sakura, please don't do this! The lights, they won't guide you if that's what you're thinking! I know, I've almost jumped from here before I met you!! Please don't jump!" He was desperately pleading.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view_

"G-gaara-kun… I want to do this. Please, don't forget me."

_  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

"Please Sakura! Don't jump… I.. I need you here! You're the only thing that kept be here and together…"

"Why?" She asked, confused, looking back at him.

"Because…" he started but then stopped. "Because I LOVE YOU!" He shouted, falling to his knees.

She turned away looking back at the sky. "I'm sorry Gaara-kun. But I just can't believe you… H-how would I know that you're not lying?"

_  
And if all that can't hold you back_

He stood up and walked over to her, his head down so his crimson hair was falling over his face. He gently took her hand, looking up at her with tears falling from his eyes and gently said, "If all of that can't hold you back, then…"

Before another word was said, he kissed her gently before pulling her over the railing and stepping over to the edge.

His last words were "…I'll jump for you."

Throughout the night, her screams were heard throughout the entire city.

_  
I'll jump for you._


	2. Everyone, please read this

Okay, listen up. I've been getting a few review saying a bunch of crap about how I 'don't put enough detail, going over-dramatic, making no sense' and blah blah blah. I don't give a fuck about your 'constructive criticism'! I write stories in my OWN style, and if you don't like it, then fuck off! I don't need constructive criticism. If you didn't like it, simply say "I don't like it." If you like it, tell me! I don't want people telling me how I should and shouldn't write! And unless you haven't seen, at the very top of the fucking page, it says ' unleash your imagination'. I'll write how I want, and I don't need anyone telling me what I should do! Here's some of the main points people have been talking about that I'm going to go over now.

**1) People are saying my story lacks a lot.**

**2) People are saying I need in-character characters.**

**3) People are saying I made Sakura too weak.**

**4) People are saying I made Sakura too dark.**

**5) People are saying I didn't make it creative enough.**

**6) People are saying I didn't give it that 'real life tone'.**

**7) People are saying I made Gaara to different (over-dramatic, full of emotion, etc.).**

**8) People are saying I should have said that it wasn't in the ninja-world.**

**_Here are my responses._**

**1) I don't give a fuck. If it lacks, it lacks. Don't like it, don't keep reading.**

**2) I don't need in-character characters. 'Unleash your imagination.'**

**3) So? It's my fic, I'll make it how I want.**

**4) So? Again, it's my fic, I'll write it however I want to. Don't like? Then don't read.**

**5) I'll be as creative as I want.**

**6) It's not supposed to have a real life tone! It's called 'fan fiction'! Not 'fan non-fiction'!**

**7) So? Maybe in most people's eyes, it's better that way. Don't like that part? Pretend he's someone else then.**

**8) Oh fucking well. If you were smart, you'd see that I said 'police', not 'anbu'. If it were in the ninja world, the Anbu Black-Ops would have gotten her down almost instantly. The police are a different story. Learn how to fucking read and interpret.**

Again. Don't like the story? Tell me or don't read. That simple. Get over it and stop being a pussy.

On a brighter side…

Everyone else, who actually liked this fic, thanks for telling me, and thanks for not giving me all that 'constructive criticism' crap. I've gotten a lot of hits on this story, and thanks for not giving me a bunch of crap about it! 

Thanks for your time!


End file.
